


You'll Be Here (in My Heart)

by seekrest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony worries, peter's life never gives him even (1) day of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: The morning that Tony’s life changed forever began as his days usually began now — shuffling into the kitchen half asleep, going through the motions as he searched for Pepper’s favorite coffee mug.Tony stifled a yawn, grabbing the Black Panther novelty mug she adored while he grabbed one that Morgan had made them years ago - one that made her now cringe with embarrassment anytime she saw him use it, the childish scribbles that made him laugh.He sets Morgan’s creation down on the countertop as he reaches for the Black Panther mug, it being just barely out of reach for when Pepper has put it last.“Damn thing.” Tony mutters to himself, fingers barely brushing against it before he grabs it - going to set it down on the counter only to be surprised when Pepper walks in from the bedroom, an unreadable expression on her face.“Morning. You know, you and I need to have a talk about about your choice of mugs. I know T’Challa somehow perfected the cup warmer thing here but you could at least show a little—““Michelle’s in labor.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 369
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	You'll Be Here (in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coconutknightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/gifts).



> Happy birthday Polly!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have an amazing day!!!!! <3
> 
> My endless and undying love to blondsak to whom this fic would be a mess without. I would be lost without you.

The morning that Tony’s life changed forever began as his days usually began now — shuffling into the kitchen half asleep, going through the motions as he searched for Pepper’s favorite coffee mug.

It was a habit of retirement, making coffee for the two of them and bringing her a cup in bed - Saturday being one of the few days where Pepper allowed herself the chance to sleep in.

Tony stifled a yawn, grabbing the Black Panther novelty mug she adored while he grabbed one that Morgan had made them years ago - one that made her now cringe with embarrassment anytime she saw him use it, the childish scribbles that made him laugh. 

He sets Morgan’s creation down on the countertop as he reaches for the Black Panther mug, it being just barely out of reach for when Pepper has put it last.

“Damn thing.” Tony mutters to himself, fingers barely brushing against it before he grabs it - going to set it down on the counter only to be surprised when Pepper walks in from the bedroom, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Morning. You know, you and I need to have a talk about about your choice of mugs. I know T’Challa somehow perfected the cup warmer thing here but you could at _least_ show a little—“

“Michelle’s in labor.”

Tony jerks slightly, blinking a few times before asking, “What?”

“Michelle. May just called,” Tony finally sees the phone in her hand, a tired smile on her face, “they’re heading to the hospital now.”

“Hospital?” Tony asks, moving around the counter and closer to where Pepper was. “I thought she wanted to do the whole birthing center thing. Doulas. Midwives. The whole nine yards.”

Pepper shrugs, handing Tony his phone as he walks up to her. “I don’t know, apparently Peter wasn’t making a whole lot of sense.” She laughs before saying, “Honestly reminded May a little of you right before Morgan was born.”

“Calm? Epitome of patience? Sounds just like me.” Tony grins, Pepper smiling as him before rolling her eyes. 

“Oh _that’s_ right. How could I forget?”

“I forgive you,” Tony replies, just as Morgan walks in, half-dressed for school. 

She sees the look on their faces and pausing, her eyebrows quirking up as she asks, “What’s going on?”

“MJ’s in labor.” Pepper replies, Morgan’s face immediately transforming into one of immediate delight. 

“Oh my God. _Oh my God._ Wait, isn’t she early?” 

“Not too early,” Pepper says, focusing back to Tony and the phone in his hand. “I haven’t called anyone else yet, wanted to give you the phone in case—“

She’s cut off by the phone starting to go off, giving him a knowing smile before nodding towards the back. “I’ll go get changed.” 

Tony smiles at her, watching as she leads Morgan back to her room to finish getting ready - barely hearing the beginning of her plea to let her stay home from school before answering the phone.

“Welcome to Shake Shack, what can I get you?” 

“ _Tony._ ” Peter’s voice rings out, Tony heading the slight undercurrent of panic and excitement in his voice. “We’re almost at the hospital. Are you— did May—“

“We’re on our way, kid.” Tony laughs, knowing that labor was unpredictable but that Peter would need all the calming influences he could get before he says, “Take a breather. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s fine, it’s just—“ Tony can hear a pained groan in the background, holding back a laugh as Peter’s voice gets a little shakier. “MJ’s uh, she’s doing great.”

“I’m sure she is. Maybe focus on the drive there?”

Peter laughs, breathless with a little twinge of hysteria as he says, “I’m trying, I’m trying, Tony, I just--”

“I know, Pete.” Tony beams, walking back towards the bedroom. “I know.”

* * *

Tony was never more thankful that they’d made the move back to the city when Morgan had enrolled in high school - making the drive from their uptown penthouse to the hospital that Peter and Michelle were frantically heading towards much quicker than what the trip from the cabin would’ve been. 

Tony’s fingers tapped against the wheel, the city traffic agitating him slightly - knowing from another call from May that Peter and Michelle had already made it to the hospital, checked in and ready for baby Parker to make their entrance into the world. 

For all of Tony’s bravado, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous himself as his fingers tapped against the wheel - Pepper resting a hand on his lap, Tony glancing over to her see the calming smile on her face. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Did May mention why they’re going to the hospital instead of--”

“She’s three weeks early, Tony and her doula’s out of the country,” Pepper says, the pressure of her hand on his thigh calming as the hospital starts to come into view. “I’m sure the birthing center would’ve been able to handle it fine but you know how Peter is.”

“Yeah,” Tony lets out a laugh, the grip on the steering wheel relaxing as he pulls into the parking garage - leaning forward to grab a ticket before driving under the awning. “Wonder how pissed Michelle is.”

“If her labor’s anything like mine, she probably doesn’t care,” Pepper says, making Tony laugh as he drives through the parking garage. 

“Hah, yeah you terrified me for a bit.” He grins, the panic of that day feeling more like a distant memory, especially considering how obstinate Morgan had been about going to school. 

It was a fit of mild teenage rebellion on her part, one that Tony knew he should be thankful for considering his own teenage shenanigans. 

He finds a spot quicker than he’d expected, pulling into it ease while Pepper laughs. “You and everyone else, it seems. Happy wouldn’t look at me for almost a week afterwards.”

Tony goes to unclick his seatbelt as soon as they park, only for Pepper’s hand to move towards his shoulder - turning to her and seeing the comforting expression on her face.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Tony. Michelle, Peter, the baby… it’s all going to be okay.”

“I know that,” Tony says, Pepper looking like she doesn’t believe him as he pulls the seatbelt back, opening the door. 

“Kid’s got no other choice.”

* * *

Tony’s nervous energy only seems to amplify as they ride up the elevator, his mind racing as he considers what was happening for Peter today.

Morgan’s birth had been one of the happiest days of Tony’s life, stress-filled and exhausting in a way that nothing else before had been - joking with Pepper later that even if he hadn’t had to do any of the work, that he’d felt like he’d gone through nineteen hours of labor too - just from the sheer anxiety of it all. 

Pepper hadn’t thought it was funny at the time even if Tony still thought it was hilarious, the elevator doors opening up as they walked into the maternity ward. 

The hospital itself was nice enough, Tony’s heart beat increasing the closer and closer they got to the room that May had said they would be in. 

Before they even get the chance to knock, she opens the door - surprised before the smile on his face sets his nerves at ease. 

“Just in time. I was just trying to convince Peter to go eat something but he’s,” May waves her hand around, glancing to Pepper, “just like Tony was when Morgan was born.”

“I can still hear you, May,” Tony can hear Peter say from inside the room, laughing as May moves aside and lets the two of them walk in - taking in the scene. 

Michelle is resting on the bed, sitting up and glancing at her phone - just as relaxed and unbothered as she usually was while Peter paced back and forth in the space beside her phone, barely glancing at Tony before he turns his attention to Michelle. 

“How you doing, kiddo?” Tony asks, Michelle smiling as she pointedly looks towards where Peter was.

“Fine, panic button over there is stressing me out more than the kid. We’ve been here twenty minutes and he’s acting like I’m--”

“It’s early, it’s way, _way_ too early, MJ,” Peter almost whines, his whole body seemingly radiating with nerves as he looks to her. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.” He sighs, turning to Tony.

“Hey Tony. Pep.” 

“Hey yourself. You haven’t eaten? Since when?”

Peter rolls his eyes, inexplicably looking like Morgan had this morning when he’d told her that she had to go to school despite the years between them and lack of genetic connection - wondering if all the hell he’d given in his life was manifesting right in front of his eyes. “I’m fine, May’s overreacting.”

“You haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday, Pete,” Michelle says, Tony glancing to her before looking back to Peter incredulously as she continues. “He was out all night. My water broke right when he finally came home.”

“Pete--” Tony begins, only for Peter to cut him off. 

“I know, I _know_ , it’s just all the Maggia shit is getting out of hand.” Peter runs a hand through his hair, Tony really taking in how deep the circles under his eyes are and the way his hand shakes before he brings it down.

“This is terrible timing.”

Michelle laughs, Pepper and May joining her as his face turns into a grimace - completely apologetic as he walks over to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, MJ. I—“

“You need to eat. And to stop freaking out.” Michelle smiles, Peter slumping forward as she shakes her head, giving Pepper and May a look.

“Is this really how Tony was?” She asks, Peter looking like he was ten seconds from falling over when Pepper chimes in.

“ _Worse_ , if you can believe it.” 

“I resent that,” Tony says, walking up to Peter and putting a stabling hand on his shoulder - Peter standing up right as he says, “Come on, kid. Let’s get some food in you.”

“MJ—“

“Will be fine,” she answers for herself, giving Tony a look before holding her hand out towards him - Peter immediately taking it. “Baby’s not coming anytime soon.”

Whatever Peter is about to say gets immediately cut off from the sound of his phone - the ringtone specific for news alerts that makes Tony immediately tense up.

“ _Fuck_ , not again.” He groans, reaching for the phone in his pocket and sighing - Michelle’s phone starting to go off in that moment too. 

“What’s happening?” Tony asks, Michelle’s face immediately switching from the quiet calm she’s had before into the hardened expression that Tony had seen a few times before - always when she was knee-deep in a story moments before a deadline. 

“Pete, it’s Octavius.” 

“Dammit. Dammit. _Fuck._ ” Peter swears, Tony watching in amazement as the nervous energy that had enveloped Peter immediately draining as his own expression changes.

It’s something that Tony had seen time and time again, the switch between Peter Parker and Spider-Man - knowing that the line that blurred between the two wasn’t nearly as drastic as Peter would claim only for him to see how much it shifted before his very eyes. 

Tony could see immediately that the kid was torn - was moments away from telling Peter that Iron Man was going to come out of retirement for one day only when Michelle glances up from her cell phone.

“Did you see what’s happening?”

Tony’s blood runs cold, grabbing his own phone out of his pocket only to see the story playing out on several news channels - the man Peter had been working with for the past few months deciding _today_ of all days to make a foray into supervillainy. 

Working with Octavius had been a cover job from the start for Peter, Tony expressing his own reservations about his transfer to his company and to the idea of Peter submitting himself to work under a man whose eccentricity had been renowned in tech circles, long before the rumors of human experimentation.

But Peter had been insistent, arguing that the only way to take him down was to infiltrate his work as _Peter_ rather than Spider-Man - a part of Tony now wishing that he’d put his foot down, knowing that at this point in Peter’s life, he didn’t really have that kind of say anymore. 

May is standing not even a foot away, Tony quickly glancing towards her only to realize that Peter’s focus is somewhere entirely - another person in his life that he’s seemingly searching for permission from, watching as Michelle’s features harden.

“You have to stop him.”

Peter closes the distance between them, his grip on her hand tightening as he says, “MJ--”

“I know you, Pete,” she says, bringing the hand that wasn’t in his to Peter’s face - Tony suddenly feeling like he was listening in to a private moment when she continues. “You’ll never forgive yourself if he hurts anyone.”

“You’re in _labor_. This isn’t— I’m so sorry,” Peter whispers, Michelle shaking her head before kissing him - quick but firm before leaning back and saying, “Don’t be. I knew who I married. And like I said before,” she smiles, “He’s not showing up anytime soon.”

Peter lets out a laugh, nodding his head as Tony watches in real-time as his mind starts to race - turning to Tony with a firm expression on his face. “Tony, would you--”

“Already on it, kid,” he says, sending a message to FRIDAY for their suits to arrive - glad that Peter’s Iron Spider suit had been in the Tower for upgrades. 

Peter turns back to Michelle but Tony gives them a moment alone, looking back to May and Pepper.

“When are Michelle’s parents supposed to be here?”

“They’re in the Bahamas, remember? That anniversary trip?” May says, rubbing her hand against her temple. “I left them a message to let them know what was happening.” 

“I’ll see if I can call the hotel they’re in,” Pepper says, “fly them out as soon as possible.” 

Peter puts a hand to Tony’s shoulder. “What’s the ETA on my suit?”

“ _Our_ suits should be here in--” Tony’s cut off by an Iron Man suit knocking on the hospital window - the Iron Spider nano-case in its arms. “Right now.”

Peter looks to the Iron Man suit then back to Tony, a hard expression on his face. “You’re not coming.” 

“Like hell I’m--”

“You’re retired, Tony,” Peter stops him, a fierceness in his eyes that almost makes Tony want to take a step back, any shred of the anxiety that he’d had completely dissolved as he holds his ground as he says, “This isn’t your fight.”

“No but making sure _you_ ,” Tony says, taking a subtle step forward as he nodded towards Michelle, “make it back in one piece to be with your wife and future child is my first priority.” 

Peter searches his face for a beat, clearly wrestling with himself before relenting - nodding towards Michelle. “Don’t start without me.” 

“Don’t die,” Michelle says, Peter’s eyes softening for a beat as he rushes forward to kiss her - holding her close for a moment before letting go, eyes searching hers - his voice barely above a whisper when he says, “Promise.”

Michelle nods then turns back to Tony, saying nothing but with a look on her face that tells him everything - something he’d promised himself years ago.

 _Bring him back safe._

* * *

“Just like old times.” Peter says through the comms, Tony flying through the city with ease as they make their way towards where Octavius was currently causing a scene - throwing cars and stopping traffic right off the Brooklyn Bridge. 

“Who you calling old?” Tony counters, Peter laughing as he swings his hand out - propelling himself forward as Tony says, “Been doing this longer than you’ve been alive.”

“Well _that’s_ just completely untrue. Wow old man, you sure your memory’s okay?” Peter says back, Tony sighing as they make their way closer to the bridge.

“Ha. Ha. Come on, let’s get this show on the road and get you back there.”

Peter only laughs in reply, Tony feeling equal parts relief and terror that he was flying right alongside Peter. 

It’d been _years_ since he’d been Iron Man, extending his retirement after the first snap permanently - content to live in his small realm of peace after the world was made right again, after his _family_ was finally made whole again. 

His lower back already aching from flying through the city, the familiar motions of the air rushing past him being something that he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed. 

But the fame and glory that came with being a superhero paled in comparison to the anxiety that he was feeling about rushing towards some kind of unknown danger - the kind of fear that he’d barely been able to keep hold of the older Peter got and the more serious the threats he’d faced had become. 

It’d been overwhelming when Peter was young and only exacerbated after the snap, the five years when Peter had been lost to him never fading too far from his mind no matter how many years had passed. 

But now flying with him - on a day that Peter’s biggest worry should’ve been how supportive he was being towards Michelle, what should be one of the happiest days of his life - Tony couldn’t shake the fear rolling around in his gut at the possibility of losing him again.

* * *

The scene at the bridge is worse than what Tony had gleaned from what FRIDAY had showed in the short trip in took to fly there. 

There are cars everywhere, Tony seeing the man that Peter had been observing having some kind of contraption either strapped to him or surgically attached - analyzing the scene and trying to determine a way that he could best help.

“What’s the plan, kid?” he asks, deferring to Peter - knowing that whatever plan Peter had previously had to solving this issue was likely useless now that Octavius had sped up his timetable for deciding to wreck the city.

“Destabilize the neural connection on his arms _without_ killing him,” Peter says, an edge to his tone that Tony doesn’t recognize. “Otto isn’t a bad—“”

“Pete, are we seeing the same guy?” Tony interjects, the two of them watching as Octavius finally seems to realize that he has an audience - turning around and barrelling towards them. 

“I know, I know, Tony but--” Peter begins, only for Octavius’ voice to ring out. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Spider-Man _and_ Iron Man?” 

Tony tenses, hovering closer to Peter as the man in front of him grins - his features maniacal and twisted in a way that does nothing to calm his anxiety when he says, “Two for the price of one visit? I should’ve tested these legs sooner.”

One of his mechanical arms flings out, Tony and Peter both dodging in the opposite direction - Tony sending off a repulsor blast towards one of the legs while Peter swings, webbing another as the man yells.

“Come on Octavius, this isn’t you.”

“Octavius? How the hell do you--” he yells out, Tony circling him in the air as he sends another blast to the leg - frustrated and mildly impressed that the material isn’t immediately disintegrating, even if it _does_ somehow seem to be held back by Peter’s webs - the one that Peter had shot at stuck to the bridge.

“I know a lot about you, man. Tenure at ESU, brilliant mind,” Tony can hear Peter say, Octavius nearly growling in frustration as Peter shoots another web - this time Otto having the wherewithal to dodge it even as Tony circles him as well - dodging one of the retractable claws. “This isn’t you. You don’t want to do this.”

“What do you know, _Spider-Man_?” Octavius spits out, the venom in his voice only angering Tony further.

“Hell of a lot more than you do, Octopus now come on,” Tony sends more power to the pulsar blast this time around, making a dent in the reflective material of the claw that reaches for him as he says, “We got places to go and people to see so what’s your damage?”

“My _damage_ ? _My_ damage? I want to rebuild this city, show the world once and for all that--”

“Tony’s right, man,” Peter interjects, sending off another web that plants one more leg down. “I don’t have time for this shit right now.”

Tony sends a blast to the same claw, only for another to catch him by surprise - grabbing him by the leg and slamming him to the ground. 

“Tony!”

“I’m fine, kid. Get him.” 

Peter doesn’t hesitate, another claw coming out of nowhere and reaching down to put pressure on his neck - watching out of the corner of his eye as Peter swings forward - dodging one of the claws as he lands on Octavius, holding on to him as if he was actually a spider on his back.

Tony can see the leg arching behind him, the world moving into slow motion as he watches - immobile, panicked and unable to breathe because of the pressure of the claw around his neck and on his legs. 

Peter reaches for the back of the man’s neck, wrestling with something just as one of Octavius’ free claws reach up behind him - shooting straight for Peter. 

“KID!” Tony’s cry is strangled, almost incoherent. But Tony sees Peter’s eyes widen, knowing his senses were telling him that something was coming as he finds whatever it is he was looking for - ripping something out of the man’s neck just as the mechanical claw sinks its way into Peter’s right shoulder. 

It occurs to Tony then that he had never gotten Peter anything to eat, wondering if it has been his reflexes slowing down or worse - Peter’s preoccupation with Tony - that caused him to get hit. 

Peter cries out when the arm makes contact, Tony watching in horror as the claw leans backwards - the severed connection taking a few seconds to actually communicate that there was no master to control him.

Octavius slumps forward while Peter falls back, the claws around Tony’s legs and neck releasing him as he gasps.

He’d braced on his hands and knees, taking deep, gulping breaths he’s taking completely focused on Peter - watching in horror as Peter doesn’t make any kind of effort to move. 

“P--Spider-Man.” Tony controls himself, crawling on his hands and knees for a second as he tries to catch his breath - moving himself forward despite the ache in his back, his lungs, his chest. 

Tony can see from the HUD monitor that Octavius is still alive but seemingly knocked out from the short-circuit of the electrical pulse that Peter had given after removing the neural implant, pushing himself closer to Peter as he says, “FRIDAY, call emergency services.”

“Already on their way, boss.” She says, Tony’s mind completely focused on Peter and the _lack_ of anything from ragged breathing coming from the other end of his comms, the closer he gets to him causing the panic in his gut to stir.

“Pete? Pete, you with me?” Tony says, looking on Peter in horror.

The leg that had pierced his shoulder had struck him straight through - a dark pool of blood already forming underneath him, Peter’s chest rapidly rising and falling as he wheezes, the white eyes of the Spider-Man mask shuttering as his head turns toward him.

“T’ny?” Peter gasps, Tony immediately scanning the wound, putting one hand down to try and stop the bleeding as he says, “I’m here, I’m here, kid. You’re okay.” 

Peter tries to say something but it sounds muffled, Tony hoping that it’s because of the mask and not from deep and gaping wound in his shoulder, calling out to FRIDAY again.

“FRIDAY?”

“He’s safe to move boss but requires immediate medical attention.”

“Have Cho meet us at the hospital Michelle is at,” Tony says, bringing his free hand to Peter’s shoulder as he wheezes. “We’ll donate a wing or something, have Pepper get the NDA’s.”

“Tony, I— I need you to—“

“You need to listen and focus on me, alright Pete?” Tony says - unable to stop the waves in his voice as he continues, “You’re gonna get patched up, looking good as new, just in time for you to meet your baby boy alright?”

“Tony—“ Peter wheezes, Tony hearing an unmistakable rattle in it - wishing he could rip off the kid’s mask to help him breathe even if the sinking feeling in his stomach is telling him it has nothing to do with it.

“Tony’s good but I was actually thinking of going by Pop Tony or something jazzy.” Tony says hurriedly, trying to stop Peter from saying anything more as a way to save his energy, using the strength the suit to help him lift Peter up.

Peter had never been particularly light but he now felt like dead weight in Tony’s arms, further setting of the panic he feels as Peter’s breathing starts to get more ragged.

“ETA on the cops?” Tony asks absentmindedly, knowing that if — _when, not if, when_ — after Peter was safe, he’d want to know that Octavius was dealt with - Tony feeling like he’s wasting his time when Peter’s bleeding out in his arms. 

“3 minutes, boss.” 

Tony can distantly hear the sirens as he lifts himself up, holding Peter as tight as he can as he asks FRIDAY for a boost - setting a trajectory straight back to the hospital.

Unlike the trip to the Bridge, Peter’s not laughing, joking - not saying a word. Tony’s back screaming at him, feeling the bruising from where Octavius’ mechanical arms had been already forming as he flies as fast he can.

But Tony doesn’t care about himself, doesn’t think of anything else but Peter, trying to jostle him to stay conscious as he says, “Come on, Pete. You gotta stay awake alright? Stay with me, kid.”

”Tony—“ Peter gasps, a hand grasping at Tony’s chest. “Promise— promise me—“

“Kid, don’t.” He says, willing himself to fly even faster - the terror of what Peter was saying threatening to overwhelm him.

It was something Peter had asked of him once before, at his and Michelle’s wedding reception - looking more somber and determined that Tony had ever seen him before when he’d asked for Tony to look out for May and Michelle. 

That if anything were to happen to him, that the two people he cared most about in the world would be taken care of by the person Peter trusted most to do so. 

Tony told him that he would then, instantly dismissing it in his mind that it would ever be possible that Peter wouldn’t be there himself to watch out over him - Tony’s anxiety rising that Peter’s mind would go back to that request now, bleeding in his arms.

“T’ny… please.” Peter wheezes, Tony glancing down and seeing the eyes of the mask - wishing he’d had the foresight to take it off before they’d flown, giving anything to look into his eyes and plead with him to hold on just a little longer. 

He can’t see it but he can sense it, as sure as he’s ever felt anything - a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the possibility that he was listening to Peter ask for him to do something Tony couldn’t bear to do - to watch over his child, in case Peter didn’t get the chance to do so - the rattle of his breathing and his vitals going haywire. 

“Listen to me, Pete. You got a kid coming today. You’re—“ Tony swallows down the lump in his throat, the hospital coming into view as they fly towards it, “you’re gonna be okay, you hear me?” 

Peter goes silent, Tony unsure if that was worse than the pained wheezing he’d heard only seconds before as he flies towards the rooftop, seeing Cho and others already there waiting for them. 

“Peter? Pete, come on, kid. Stay with me. Stay with me, we’re almost there.” 

Peter doesn’t answer, the anxiety rolling around in his gut as he landed on the rooftop. 

The moment he does, the medical team waiting for them rushes Peter out of his arms and onto a gurney - the whirlwind of professionals rushing him off the rooftop so fast that it made his head spin. 

It’s a good thing, Tony knows this - that they were working feverishly to save him, rushing him away before any more precious time was lost. 

But all Tony can think as they run is that he hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Peter that he would do it - even if it broke him, even if it was the last thing he’d ever promise him - that Tony would love Peter’s child for the rest of his life. 

All Peter had wanted was some assurance and Tony couldn’t give him that, the guilt hitting him straight in the chest that the only reason that Peter had been hurt had been because of him in the first place - for not getting him the food he desperately needed, for being too slow to avoid Octavius’ claws and distracting him in a way that Tony now fears was fatal. 

It’s enough to double him over, only realizing then that a nurse is still there on the rooftop - a patient but determined look on her face as she brings a hand to his shoulder.

“Mr. Stark? Is it alright if I examine you?”

“I’m fine.” Tony rasps, taking in a gulping breath as he lets the suit dematerialize over him - the nurse’s eyes still firmly focused on him - saying something that Tony doesn’t register as he stares out over the city, the adrenaline that he’d been running on slowly depleting. 

He sinks to his knees, partly from exhaustion and partly from the crushing weight in his chest - remembering what it had been like for Peter to die in his arms the first time, a painful reminder of how much he’s failed Peter before - only for the guilt to almost overwhelm him when he remembers Michelle’s words to him right before they left, the look she’d given Tony moments before. 

_Bring him back safe._

Tony closes his eyes, feeling the nurse’s gentle hands on his shoulders as she crouches in front of him - letting the guilt and grief crash over him at the realization that not only had dismissed Peter’s pained whispers to him, but that he might have broken another promise - one that he’d never be able to fix. 

* * *

Tony’s not sure how he makes it off the rooftop, time passing by in a blur until he’s sitting in a hospital bed - Pepper suddenly coming into focus as she looks on in concern, Tony blinking a few times before he says, “Pep?”

“Tony.” 

“Pep, is he-- is Pete--”

“In surgery.” 

The relief is immediate, overwhelming him in a different way as he reaches for her, Pepper immediately taking his hand as she continues. “He’s gonna be okay, Cho is working with them now.”

Tony lets her words wash over him, his heart skipping a beat when he remembers the reason that they’d shown up in the hospital in the first place today. “Is Michelle--”

“She’s good.” Pepper smiles, rifling a hand through his hair as Tony’s shoulder’s sag in relief. “Moving around, May’s helping her with her breathing. I finally got through to Arthur and Elaine.” Tony nods, barely paying attention now knowing that Peter was okay, that Michelle wasn’t about to give birth to their child alone. 

But Pepper’s hand moves from his hair to his chin - bringing his attention back to her when she says, “They’re both going to be okay, Tony.”

Tony lets out a sigh, closing his eyes as he leans into her - Pepper’s arms embracing him as he brings his own arms around her - letting her words serve as a balm as he finally allows himself the chance to relax. 

* * *

Five hours later, Tony finds himself holding on to someone else in his arms - completely enraptured by the little bundle in his arms. 

“You know you can’t hog him forever.” He hears Peter say, his voice low and slurred from the painkillers Cho had brought with her. 

Tony glances up, a smirk on his face as he looks at the two of them - Michelle passed out, head on Peter’s shoulder as he looks back at Tony - seeing the dazed and half-drugged expression on his face that Tony has seen all too often. 

Yet considering how he’d last seen Peter, he’d take it - shaking his head before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms, whispering, “Maybe not kid, but he’s mine at _least_ till May gets back. Your aunt can be _terrifying_ when she wants to be, you know that?” 

Peter doesn’t respond, Tony glancing up only to see his eyes flutter - resting his head against Michelle’s, slowly blinking back at him. 

Tony laughs to himself before saying, “Sweet dreams, kid.”

Peter’s eyes droop before finally closing, Tony’s eyes instantly going to the heart monitor attached to him - maintaining his sense of calm that Peter was still okay as he brings his attention back to the newest Parker in the world. 

Tony could still remember what it felt like to hold Morgan in his arms the first time, Pepper’s tired smile as she looked on and May’s gentle hand on his shoulder - the sense of love that he’d felt for his little girl being something that he’d only truly felt once before, remembering the look in May’s eyes at the person who wasn’t there to share in that moment of joy with them. 

The five years without Peter had felt like a lifetime, one that Tony would still do anything in his power to prevent from ever happening again. 

Holding Peter’s son in his arms, sleeping just as blissfully just as parents currently were across the room, Tony smiled - feeling a sense of contentment that he wasn’t sure was even possible. 

“You made a hell of a day to make an entrance, kiddo.” Tony whispers to him, gently rocking him in his arms. “But you know what, that’s okay.” 

May walks in just then, a smile on her face as Tony looks up to her before his eyes drift over to Peter and Michelle - meeting her gaze once more, knowing without saying a word that her mind is going back to that memory of him holding Morgan - both of their world’s complete in a different way as he looks back to the baby in his arms. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” 


End file.
